The present invention relates generally to management of group alarms for an event and more specifically, to customized setting of subsequent alarms for the event based on group member alarm acknowledgement.
Most individuals rely on an alarm clock to assist them in starting their day on time. Some dread the trauma of waking up to the sound of a shrieking alarm and quickly hit the snooze button to silence the alarm and drag out the wakeup process. Alarm clocks do not provide any motivation to awaken other than silencing the shrill alarm.